


Granger Through the Looking Glass

by AuroraAustralice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alice through the Looking Glass - Freeform, Auror, Auror Draco Malfoy, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Humour, One Shot, Post Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraAustralice/pseuds/AuroraAustralice
Summary: Two part one shot, written for Emma Watson's birthday. Hermione attends her friends party only to go through the looking glass and end up inside the absurd world of Alice in Wonderland. Her companion has her trapped there so that he can make his case for why they should be together forever. Play the game to escape him... or maybe not? (Dramione, Lemons)Now Complete- Epilogue will be up soon
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger knew she couldn't avoid Ginny Weasley any longer, that woman was as tenacious as a small dog, you know the kind... the ones that latch on and don't let go. She was determined to get Hermione to attend one of her famed, themed cocktail dinners.

Apparently this one had some entertainment that Hermione 'just couldn't miss'. The truth was Hermione had thus far avoided going for any of Ginny's parties because of a couple different reasons, one she was an awkward introvert and two, a few years after the second war, Draco Malfoy had joined Harry working for the Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement as an Auror. She wasn't afraid to admit that the latter reason was much more compelling than the former.

Without school rivalries and the looming threat of the Dark Lord, Harry and Ron had discovered they actually had a lot in common with their nemesis. They had forgiven him fairly quickly after he apologized, something Hermione had never thought would happen and had become firm friends not just with Draco Malfoy but a whole coterie of other Slytherins seeking redemption. Most didn't bother her, she could even have a laugh with many of them, but Malfoy was hard for her.

It was hard for her to look him in the face and carry out a normal conversation, not only was she severely attracted to him (an admission that had taken a great deal of shame and self-reflection for her to admit), but she was determined never to act on it.

Not until he at least got on his knees and apologized to her for all the pain he had caused her in school. Many might call her immature for not letting sleeping dragons lie so to speak but Hermione was a firm proponent and staunch advocate of anti-bigotry laws in the wizarding world and wouldn't budge on her firm opinion that any Malfoy apology was probably trash. She had stated as much to Ginny, brushing aside her comments on how he had changed.

Also, she had to buck the trend of nerdy girls falling in love with the bad-boy, not for anyone else's sake just for her own peace of mind and feelings of vindication. She found that if she refused to acknowledge her crush for long enough it would eventually go away... or so she hoped anyway.

Besides, what was he other than good looking?

Ginny had said to her months ago that she couldn't expect him to make amends to her if she wouldn't even stay in the same room as him for more than five minutes, that however was a subject best left alone. She didn't know how to tell her outspoken, extroverted mate that besides her moral misgivings lay another reason that she didn't feel comfortable acknowledging yet... that one reason that made her heart thump in the most uncomfortable and irregular manner when she spotted that familiar white blond head if she ever went to visit Harry and Ron on the 35th floor or heard that deep voice, dripping with honey and sarcasm in the hallways of the Ministry.

Of-course being an Auror he was in top physical condition, something that intimidated her further since she started huffing, puffing and cursing the lack of modern amenities while climbing the stairs to her small apartment in Diagon Alley by the second floor. In fact, all the Slytherins were intimidatingly well put together, when they stood in the same place it was hard to look at them, it was like looking at a catalogue of Vogue models. You know the kind, the kind where it looks like there's an invisible breeze always blowing the girls hair off their faces and the men have such shiny smiles it makes you self-consciously check your own teeth.

But for this time's party Ginny had begged, pleaded and then ultimately bullied her into accepting and Harry had just shrugged and backed away with his hands in the air when she had gone wailing to him and Ron. She had even carried a bribe, since Ginny didn't work in the same building as them, she had made a batch of snickerdoodle cookies, so melty and good they would make even a monk moan, using her mother's secret shortbread recipe. Even that hadn't worked. When Harry hadn't agreed to help get her out of it, she had called him a traitor and tried to take her cookies with her, only for Ron to growl at her... actually, growl at her like a dog.

She. Was. Furious.

Men like Draco Malfoy weren't made for women like Hermione Granger, she had heard of his escapades from Harry and Ron often enough, Hermione wasn't exciting or glamorous. She liked naps, tea and cats... totally not sexy, totally not Malfoy material.

She dumped her tea out into the sink in her small kitchen contemplating how she was going to deal with this conundrum. Ginny was throwing a fairy-tale party, and everyone was expected to dress up, she could just ask what Ginny what HE was coming as and avoid him that way but that might reveal a little too much of her actual feelings.

Her severely conflicted feelings that is.

Her costume was already all picked out. She had gone shopping with the red head earlier that day, hitting muggle London with a vengeance. If there was one thing that could make Hermione Granger feel better about having to attend a party with all the unfairly tall, good-looking Aurors Harry and Ron worked with and all of Ginny's hot Holyhead Harpies' teammates, it was probably looking like a million pounds. Hell, she'd even settle for half a million to get through the evening.  
....  
Meanwhile at the Potter Household  
.....

"You swear down, Weasley. That this'll work." Said Draco Malfoy, handsome blond and bad-boy extraordinaire.

"No, I don't swear down, Malfoy." Said Ginny Potter, exasperated, "Also my name is Potter now."

"There's only one Potter and it isn't you, Red." He said absent-mindedly studying the mirror.

"Look you said you wanted to speak to her, but she doesn't ever give you a chance." Said Ginny, rubbing the bridge of her nose to stave off the headache he was giving her.

"That is indeed what I said."

"This will do it, trust me I know my friend, what do you say husband, think she'll fall for him with this trick?" she said turning to her husband who stood leaning against the bar sipping a beer.

"Do not get me involved in your schemes, Gin." He said, his voice tinged with long suffering patience and love, "But I will say, this is a highly superior way to get Hermione to talk to you, Malfoy. And Ginny Potter you have truly outdone yourself this time. Rita Skeeter could take a few tips from you about being nosy."

"A bookworm's dream come true, huh." Said Draco, studying the mirror both him and Ginny ignoring Harry, "You aren't wrong Red, she will enjoy the experience I'm just worried about her being stuck inside there with me."

"Hermione LOVES Alice in Wonderland, I even convinced her to get an Alice costume for the party tonight. It'll be perfect." She gushed, getting mushy eyed. "And then you can finally confess your love to her, the bad-boy and the bookworm. It's like a romance novel." She sighed.

Harry just shook his head, "I don't know if I should be thanking Hermione for introducing you to those books or yelling at her."

The husband and wife shared a warm look between them before Ginny muttered, "You weren't complaining last night when I..."

"Thanking... definitely thanking." Said Harry hastily clearing his throat.

"Helloooo... can we get back to my problem here and not your nauseously happy marital bliss." Smirked Malfoy, "If you keep making googly eyes at each other I'm going to vomit all over your tasteful beige rug."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him before adding, "So the plan is that I lead her to the mirror and tell her I picked it up on a jaunt to Knockturn Alley. It's the original one from Lewis Carroll's house acquired during an auction. You'll have as much time as the game of chess to make her listen to what you have to say, Sir White Knight. And then once you both win and she's crowned queen the enchantment ends and you're back at the party."

"How long do you think that'll be?"

"Well there are all the obstacles that are there in the book, but it won't take Hermione more than a few hours to complete them. You have to be in there waiting for her, we've set up the scenario but getting her to actually talk to you is your job, Malfoy." Ginny nodded sagely, "I mean I know she thinks you're handsome, but I'd probably start off by apologizing if you want to get even five feet near her."

"I'm nothing as pedestrian as handsome." Said the blond, mock offended, "What do I need to apologize for?"

"Men." Sighed Ginny Weasley, "So obtuse. Oh, I don't know Malfoy maybe the years of bullying, the name calling... the fact that you literally called her a slur and every other demeaning name in the book, severely impacted her confidence in her looks and made her cry every night for nearly five years. How about you start there."

He grinned at her sheepishly, "Yeah, that's probably for the best. But you know I don't feel or think that way, anymore right? It's important for you and Potter to know that."

"We know." Harry broke in, "That's why I'm even letting this happen, Malfoy. Hermione needs someone, if left to her own devices she would remain stuck inside a book all day long. What you did to her in school started the massacre on her self-worth in terms of her looks and despite her forgiving Ron for cheating on her, that simply finished up the job. She hasn't dated since they broke up after school."

Draco thought of Hermione Granger, sweet, gorgeous in a sexy librarian way, smart beyond belief, compassionate with a heart of pure gold and a laugh that set all of his senses on fire. He didn't just want to date her, he was fucking obsessed with her. Had been since school, but he wasn't about to tell Potter how many times he had wanked off thinking of those doe brown eyes looking up at him while fantasizing about her on her knees with his cock inside her perfect pink lips.

Draco Malfoy had no intention of fucking this up, Granger was as skittish as those pet cats of hers and he intended to win all that aloof cat affection. She had no clue how consumed with her he was, he knew everything about her. Gathered from titbits given out by Potter and Weasley. A little stalkerish but you take your information where you can get it, besides he was a Slytherin so really one shouldn't be surprised.

The last time she had been on their floor of the Ministry he had walked past her and then had to deal with a raging hard-on for the rest of the day. She wouldn't even give him the time of day and he got an erection just getting a whiff of her vanilla scented perfume. It just couldn't continue this way.

"Malfoy, if you break her heart..." said Harry warningly.

"Yes, I know I know, you'll break my body into a million tiny pieces and send back the pieces to my mother in Malfoy Manor." He grinned, "You've already warned me a thousand times and like I told you the first time, I plan to be as disgustingly happy as you and Red are just as soon as I can get a ring on her finger."

"Just so we're clear." Harry said before taking a long swig of his beer, aware that even if everything worked out, he was in for hearing an earful from his best-friend whenever she saw him after his wife's hairbrained scheme. He sighed, the things one did for love.  
....  
Elsewhere  
....

Hermione studied her face in the mirror critically, she'd never be a beauty queen but even she was willing to admit she really did look good. The saleswoman at Elizabeth Arden in the Boots in Oxford Circus had recommended Scarlett Lady and despite the provocative name the lipstick looked sexy on her, along with her hair curled into fat, sassy ringlets and thin black eyeliner Hermione Granger looked like a 50's pin-up girl.

She tied the white silk ribbon that was supposed to sit like a bow on top of her head before going over to her wardrobe to dress in the classy powder blue dress that was supposed to make her look like the fictional Alice from Alice in Wonderland.

Ginny's parties were famous for being incredibly fun and also very raucous, so she was immensely glad she wasn't wearing heels, even though she probably needed the added height advantage.

Even if she wasn't that buzzed about the party, she was absolutely buzzing about the vintage Dior dress she and Ginny had found in the Camden flee market in a small thrift store. It was the same shade of blue as her gown during the ball of the Triwizard Tournament and made of satin. Vintage muggle fashion was one of Hermione's loves and it was one of the few reasons she had decided to attend the party. A dress like this one deserved to be showed off.

It was from Dior's 1957 Paris at Night collection, she had wanted to go for a more grown-up version of the 1951 Disney's Alice in Wonderland cartoon movie which she had watched a million times when she was younger according to her parents and then at the age of ten her father had gifted her all of Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland books and she had fallen in love with them, little had she known then that she would one day be living a life that rivalled Alice's in absurdity and magic.

The dress was amazing, made of heavy Duchess satin and ruched at the hem, it floated around her short frame in the most magical way. The netting around the bell of the skirt had small blue sequins sown in at random places giving the impression that she was glittering in certain lights. And the top was in corset style with little white ribbons placed along the boning. The top pushed her breasts up ever so slightly, giving her a truly spectacular cleavage that she would later dust with some of her favourite scented oil of mogra and jasmine.

She had paired it with a pair of black kitten-heeled Mary-Janes, white knee-high socks, a gold antique pocket watch that hung from the top of the dress like a broach and a little white bunny applique that her and Ginny had added onto the dress once they had brought it home.

In the full-length mirror in front of her closet she looked over herself to make any last-minute adjustments. She looked like a sexy pin-up girl version of Alice from the movies, except for her brown hair and entirely inappropriate (in her opinion anyway) for the public but entirely appropriate for one of Ginny Potter's famous cocktail parties dress.

She was nervous, the siren staring back at her was a far cry from her usual attire of medium skirts and white blouses, but it was nice to feel sexy for a change.

She glanced at the clock before swearing roundly, she was running late. She rushed out of her bedroom and into her kitchen to grab the crock of confit duck she had prepared for the party and grab a pinch of Floo powder before scuttling over to her fireplace.  
.....  
Meanwhile at the Potter House  
.....

"Where is she?" said Draco Malfoy impatiently, studying his watch, "She's running late. The party started ages back."

Ginny Potter turned from greeting and hugging Astoria Greengrass and her husband Theo Nott and gave Draco a tight smile, "Just go wait for her inside the mirror, like we discussed. As soon as I can get her into it without arousing her suspicion, I'll do it. Besides I have a feeling you aren't mentally or physically prepared for how she's going to look today. And also Malfoy you do know I have an actual party to throw right, I'm not just here to be your 'love shaman'."

Neville Longbottom arrived looking harassed, his outfit was Maurice, the father from Beauty and the Beast. An almost perfect character outfit for him. She shooed the blond menace away as she turned to greet her old friend.

The house was filling up fast, Ginny had already changed into her Cinderella outfit and made her husband and brother dress as princes; they were on cocktail duty at the bar in their living room mixing up whatever Ginny had decided was the signature cocktail for the party... the very appropriately named Happily Ever After but of-course if Draco failed in winning over the lovely Hermione Granger the cocktail name would simply leave a sour taste in him mouth... pun fully intended.

"Fine." He grumbled, "I'll go wait."

"She won't be long." Assured Ginny Potter, muttering under her breath, "I'll drag her here by her hair kicking and screaming if I have to."

As his tall form disappeared into the conservatory where the Speculum Aliquam or Story Mirror was located, Ginny surveyed her house. As usual she had gone completely overboard with the décor. She loved decorating her home according to the theme of the party and for today's fairy-tale themed party she had lovingly collected all kinds of paraphernalia and curios; some magical and some not, to go into her house.

She particularly loved the magical petal shedding rose, it was from a bouquet of never wilting roses that Harry had given her for their first anniversary. She had put it in a glass container to resemble the enchanted rose from Beauty and the Beast.

She had also purchased a talking mirror from Knockturn Alley when she had gone with Draco to pick up the Story Mirror from Borgin and Burke, it was magicked to resemble the Evil Queen's mirror from Snow White. Ginny loved when her guests walked through her house oohing and aahing at the various curios set out for them to enjoy.

Some like the Story Mirror were immersive allowing people to step into them and experience the tale first-hand, but those were expensive, and Draco had bought that one for the specific purpose of speaking to Hermione Granger and other's like the enchanted rose were simply beautiful things to enjoy.

A loud puff in the fireplace alerted Ginny of another guest's arrival and she gave a delighted gasp when she saw that it was Hermione who had emerged from the green flames.

"Hermione!" she cried out happily, "You look beautiful!"

Her friend smiled bashfully, "You think?" she whispered, "It isn't too much?"

"Look around you, girl." Said Ginny, waving away her comment. "Everyone's dressed up or down." She giggled, "According to whatever your definition of dressing up maybe."

And indeed, everyone was, frankly some of Ginny's Quidditch teammates from the Holyhead Harpies looked like they had just slapped two bits of cloth over their nipples and one over their hips and set off. She was overdressed in comparison. She blushed in mortification before thrusting the crockpot into her friend's hand.

"C'mon, let's get you a drink. Ron and Harry are on drinks service tonight." Ginny said enthusiastically, tugging on Hermione's arm to get her into the living room.

Hermione oohed and aahed over Ginny's décor and dress while covertly keeping an eye out for a distinctive blond head. She was both relieved and disappointed when she couldn't spot him, even within a group of Slytherins including Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott and his wife, Pansy Parkinson and Marcus Flint.

Zabini raised a glass at Ginny as she swept past with Hermione in tow, his eyes widening comically when he realized the sexy brunette with Potter's wife was Hermione Granger.

Ginny led Hermione to the bar where she called out a hello to the harried looking Ron and Harry before they each kissed her on the cheek, handed her a glass of punch and a promise to speak to her once all the animals as they so affectionately called their friends had been mixed a drink.

"Come I have something awesome to show you." Said Ginny, "There's a reason why I asked you to dress as Alice."

"Really?" said Hermione sipping her punch happily, "I'm intrigued, what is it?"

But just as she was about to lead Hermione away, Blaise Zabini slid smoothly onto the bar near the two women, "Ginny Potter... you haven't introduced us to this charming creature."

"Piss of Zabini." laughed the red head light-heartedly, "It's Hermione."

Zabini pretended to be shocked before taking Hermione's small hand in his own and kissing it, "How utterly charming you look, Granger." He said with a wink, his wicked green eyes shining with mischief.

Hermione got flustered, she was so rarely at the end of such charm especially from someone like the handsome Italian wizard who looked like he was ready to devour her whole.

"Zabini." warned Ginny, "I'll have none of your man-whoring ways. Now scat before I take my wand to you, I was just about to show Hermione the Story Mirror."

Blaise's smile suddenly took on a megawatt quality, dazzling Hermione with its beauty before he winked and strolled over to Harry and Ron.

"Why did you do that?" hissed Hermione, "Aren't you the one who's always telling me I need to date more."

"He's not for you, that dirty slut." Ginny brushed away her protests and said, "You're really going to love this new curio I got from Knockturn Alley."

"Should you be going there?" said Hermione, concerned. "Your shopping addiction is really getting out of hand."

"I wasn't alone. Anyway, that isn't the point of this conversation, what I want to show you... it's called a Story Mirror. It's very rare and this was one taken from Lewis Carroll house and bought on auction. Apparently when a story takes on a life of its own like Alice in Wonderland or Lord of the Rings, it looks for a place to exist outside the realm of this reality. They often end up existing in mirrors, like a parallel to our reality and used to be bought by dark wizards to trap people in, the go for a really high price but this one is dark enchantment free and I managed to get it for a slapping bargain."

Hermione's eyes grew wider as Ginny described what she wanted to show her, "So does that mean...?"

"Yep, you can go in and be a part of Alice in Wonderland!" said the red head enthusiastically, leaving out the part where she hadn't actually bought it, but Draco had as a gift to win over the lovely bookworm who was now looking at her with shining eyes.

"I don't know what you're waiting for then." Hermione said impatiently, "I want to see it, let's go!"

Ginny led her friend to the conservatory that had been shut off from the main party, a detail Hermione was too engrossed to notice where the giant antique mirror was leaning against the wall, it was scuffed with age and its edges were blackened within its brass frame. Hermione went up close, examining it intensely.

Ginny gave a little whoop of happiness, Hermione's introverted tendencies had made her task so easy. She simply crept up behind her mate and gave her a mighty shove before yelling, "You'll thank me later!"

Hermione felt an odd tugging sensation in her belly, like she was apprating and all of a sudden, she was inside the mirror.

Ginny silently congratulated herself on another job well done, Harry was so full of shite... she loved her friends, but they all needed her help in sorting their lives out. The next one in line to get the Ginny Potter, specially curated 'sort your life out' service was Ron. And he needed all her expertise.  
....  
Hermione Through the Looking Glass  
....

She was in a study all of a sudden and not just any study but Alice's family study. Hermione gave a little leap of excitement before rushing to the shelves where she knew she would find exactly what she was looking for.

She pulled a leather-bound book out and flipped it open to its first page and sure enough there it was, the Jabberwocky

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe.

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
The frumious Bandersnatch!"

He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
Long time the manxome foe he sought—  
So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
And stood awhile in thought.

And as in uffish thought he stood,  
The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
And burbled as it came!

Hermione was thrilled, this was rare find of mythic proportions she would have to make Ginny take her to where she had found this amazing mirror, it was truly enchanting. If what Ginny was saying was true, then she might just have a chance to explore all the fantasy world's she had read about as a child.

She spent the next few minutes browsing the study, holding books up to the mirror and enjoying the bizarre upsidedown world of the mirror.

But she wanted to see more of the world and so Hermione wandered out of the study and into the gardens, she knew exactly what to expect having read Alice Through the Looking Glass hundreds of times since she was a wee lass but what she wasn't perhaps expecting was that the mirror took faces from her memories to give the characters life.

She walked over the hill where she knew the gardens would begin.

"YOU THERE!" came a loud, high pitched voice startling her out of her wide-eyed wonder, "Yes you in the blue, are you Alice? That foul little girl who ruined my last tea-party."

Hermione turned, startled at seeing Bellatrix Lestrange's face on the body of the Red Queen.

"It is you Alice, come see I have learnt to run. I bet I could outrun you in minutes." She crowed, her large crown tilting precariously on her wide forehead.

Hermione grinned before following the Red Queen into the garden, it was the Garden of Live Flowers just like in the books. Swaths of red, yellow and orange flowers began to whisper as she and the Red Queen marched on. No doubt Hermione had been a little shocked to see Bellatrix Lestrange's face on the Red Queen's body, but her diminutive size, ridiculous clothing and huge head quickly turned Hermione's attention. And besides there was so much to see.

∞ Look! It's Alice! It's Alice! She's come back here! Hush Rose don't say her nose is too big, or she won't talk to us. Tiger Lily knows her, go Tiger Lily go!∞

Hermione giggled in happiness, she couldn't believe she was getting to experience one of her favourite stories as the main character.

"This world is set out like a chess board, to become the Queen you have to make it past the eighth row. Each one of us belongs on a square." Said the Red Queen, running in fast circles around Hermione.

So, the story continued whether or not she said her dialogues. That was always good to know.

"Oh, I know that." Hermione replied, amused, " I'm not Alice, but I do love this story."

"Not Alice! Not Alice!" cackled the Bellatrix/Red-Queen, "You're dressed like an Alice, you talk like an Alice, so you must be an Alice or you must be her doppelgänger."

Hermione laughed along with her knowing that part of the story was that nothing made sense inside the looking glass, so she knew not to take anything that was being said seriously.

"Am I the only one who has come through the looking glass today?" she asked curiously.

"The only Alice who has." Nodded the Red Queen empathically.

From near the bushes of the garden came a rustling sound, Hermione turned to see what magical creature would emerge from there and was shocked when the tall form of the White Knight came forward.

The White Knight? But he wasn't supposed to be here until much further into the story, she felt her heart begin to beat hard when she noticed that the White Knight had a familiar head of white blond hair.

"Why fancy seeing you here Granger." Smirked Draco Malfoy and suddenly Hermione understood what the Red Queen had meant, she was the only Alice who had entered the mirror since Draco clearly wasn't an Alice.

"Malfoy." She said, her voice cold and rigid, "Why are you here? I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I have no intention of being your toy. Why am I here?"

"Hold on, hold on." He said, holding up his hands as if in surrender, "No game, I just wanted some space to speak to you Hermione."

"Why?" she demanded, "Did you and Ginny set this up?"

"Don't blame Red, I begged her to help me. I think you mentioned to her that you wouldn't consider an apology from me unless I was on my knees begging. So, Granger, I'm on my knees. I'm begging. I just want to speak to you."

And then the most unexpected thing happened, right there in the Garden of Living Flowers, Draco Malfoy aka the White Knight dropped to his knees.

Hermione flushed, this was wholly unexpected.

"I want to leave." She muttered, "You're trying to make a fool of me."

"I swear on my magic, Granger. No tricks, no lies... I just want you to listen to me."

Hermione turned and began walking back towards the House on the Hill, nothing good could come of this, nothing good could come from Draco Malfoy.

"You know you can't leave before you complete the game right, Granger."

That stopped her in her tracks as she slowly pivoted to glare at him.

"So what? I'm stuck in here, with you."

Draco simply smirked, knowing that the first battle had been won.

"It's time to go on an adventure, love."

...


	2. Chapter 2

"It's time to go on an adventure, love."  
....  
Hermione Granger normally considered herself a fairly calm person, never one to give into unnecessary anger or fits of melancholia however Draco Malfoy had the ability to push every single one of her buttons... ones she didn't even know she had, frankly!

Was it normal to be so enraged with someone that you wanted to rip all their clothes off?!

No that couldn't possibly be right... she didn't mean rip his clothes off... she meant... ugh... his proximity to her was really throwing off her mental faculties.

"C'mon Hermione." he pleaded, on his knees... his eyes going a sort of soft silvery hue that reminded her of storm clouds over the edge of the sea. She was a complete sucker because despite her rage at being trapped inside the mirror with him she could feel her heart beginning to soften to his gently voiced plea.

"Just stay with me till the end of the enchantment." he entreated her, "And then I promise if you still want nothing to do with me, I'll leave you alone. All I want is a chance to plead my case and to beg for your forgiveness."

The Red Queen seemed to be studying them with some interest while the talking flowers in the garden seemed to be confused as to why she would reject the suit of such a handsome and charming man.

They weren't wrong, in this mystical-up-side down world Draco looked like a solid place for her to rest her head... his broad chest and thickly muscled arms an inviting retreat. He looked like what she imagined a white knight would look like... softly tussled blond hair, an inviting smile and soft eyes... eyes that begged her to listen to him.

She gave herself a mental shake, what could he possibly want from her? The man had too much of everything, good looks, charm, wealth. She felt as ungainly as the large crown on the Red Queen's head for she didn't know how to proceed with him. What possible motivation could he have to want to speak to her? It couldn't be friendship... he would have approached her years ago when he did Harry and Ron but that left only one thing...

They didn't belong to the same world; he moved in the glittering circles of the upper-class; out every night with a different woman, parties much like this one that Ginny had tricked her into attending (she was going to have her revenge on the red head... something told Hermione Draco Malfoy hadn't pulled this off himself and the only person she knew who loved getting into other people's business this much was Ginny *pain in the arse* Potter)

No, they definitely had little to talk about so this bothered her... it also scared her a little. Draco Malfoy was an astute man; worldly and intelligent, spending a great deal of time in his company could give her shameful secret away.

Yet there seemed to be no way out. Just yet anyway. She planned to finish the game, leave this mirror, box Ginny's ears and return home to Merlin and Odin her two fluffy kneezels that she had adopted after Crook's death.

"I'll stay." she said finally, "and listen to what you have to say... only till the enchantment ends that is." she added on hastily.

His boyish smile sent an arrow of longing down her back (no! bad hormones!) and unable to help herself her own lips drew into a crooked smile.

"So, I assume you know what exactly this is?" she asked, walking beside him towards the chessboard. Without answering her and without any warning he seized her hand in his own before striding ahead.

"Whaa..." she began in protest

He cut her off with a mischievous smile, "You promised to give me a chance Granger." he reminded her.

"I didn't know listening to your apology also meant allowing you to touch me." she replied in slightly caustic tone, trying to pull her rather puny hand out of his large warm one.

"Aw... don't be a spoilt sport, love. I promise by the end of this we'll be much closer."

"You're awfully confident in yourself aren't you, Malfoy." she observed reprovingly.

"And you take yourself far too seriously, Granger. Lighten up... I promise to leave you innocent... mostly." He replied with a wink ignoring her gasp of mingled outrage and disbelief.

"Let me go, Malfoy." She said tugging her hand from his, offended that he would imply such a thing, "I don't want to play this game, why have you brought me here?" she began to tug even harder, almost angrily.

"Granger... Hermione." he soothed, gentling his voice and losing his grip on her hand, "Please, sweetheart I'm sorry. Just... just give me a chance. I swear I would never do anything to cause you distress."

Hermione jerked back, cradling her hand against her breast. Her amber eyes spitting sparks of annoyance and a strange sort of vulnerability.

"That's not true." she whispered.

"What's not true?"

"That you won't cause me distress. It's not true. It isn't." she said vehemently, tugging her gaze away from his, "you've always been hurtful towards me and now I don't know what you want from me... bringing me here... to this place, when we haven't spoken in years."

He approached her like he would a skittish kitten, "I know sweetheart, I know." he gently pried her hands away from her chest and cradled them within his own, "Would you believe that I am sincerely sorry for all the pain I cause you? That I was a fool, a young idiotic fool who knew better and yet didn't do better. I've wanted to talk to you for so long, but you always run away from me." He chided gently, running his calloused thumbs across her soft palms.

Hermione found it hard to look at him, this softly apologetic version of Draco Malfoy was one she had never witnessed before and he was crumbling her resistance towards him with every word he spoke.

"Let's just get this over with." she said tersely, reluctantly pulling her hands away and marching towards the chessboard.

Draco hid his grin, knowing that if she saw him, she'd probably think he was mocking her which was not what he was doing... she just reminded him of a highly aloof cat, an image he found both adorable and arousing... Granger in kitty ears and a fluffy tail, Merlin what a sight that would be. Maybe if he convinced her to give him a chance, she'd dress up like a naughty little kitty for him...

...

The gardens were decorated exactly how Hermione imagined they would be however she was finding it hard to enjoy the warm sunshine, the bizarre and wonderful hedges trimmed to look like playing cards and other fantastical creations that she had only dreamed about.

The reason for her anxiety was of-course related to Draco Malfoy and the mysterious, elusive thing he wished to speak to her about.

As she took her place as a pawn on the chessboard her heart thumped painfully. It had been so hard for her to grow out of her phase as a shy, awkward child. Her intelligence had often protected her but with that intelligence came awareness at a young age that she was 'different' she had been elated when she received her Hogwarts letter, maybe... she had though... just maybe... she wouldn't be an outcast anymore but in Hogwarts it was her muggle heritage held against her so she had once again retreated behind the veneer of haughty intelligence that had protected her when she was younger from the taunts of children she had gone to primary school with.

Even today when she closed her eyes, she could hear the taunts of children who knew no better and remembered running home to her parents, sobbing her little heart out.

For her, Hermione Granger it had been a miracle when Harry and Ron had become her friends and suddenly it hadn't been so hard, she no longer felt so alien that was until the first time Draco had called her a mudblood.

Especially because she had had a crush on him when she was younger but then again, she didn't know a single girl in their year or the year below who hadn't. There was only one thing she was certain of after third year... it would never be her. That they were forever destined to be on opposite sides.

Being called mudblood and then tortured in Malfoy mansion had changed her... made her retreat further into herself and when Ron cheated on her it had felt like the ultimate betrayal. She had kept her mouth shut because what could she have done? Cut herself off from friends who had become family? Never speak to Harry ever again? He was like her brother, she could never bring herself to do that.

Hell, she couldn't make herself remain angry with Ron, but the walls had returned and this time she didn't hide behind her intelligence... this time she just hid.

She was nearly 29, he had cheated on her when she was 19... in ten years she couldn't bring herself to trust a single man who had asked her out on a date. Her books and her occasional fantasies satisfied her... or so she told herself anyway.

She felt wary... because of the way Malfoy looked at her... he looked at her like a man dying of thirst spotting an oasis in the desert. His silvery eyes glittered with feral intent. She also knew that if he decided to pursue her with his single-minded determination, she wouldn't be able to resist.

Her mind was a jumbled mess of the past, the present and her own desires because lord... he was handsome, and he made her heart thump unsteadily whenever he laid his eyes on her, but she was so scared... scared of being hurt again, scared of trusting this man who had asked for her forgiveness... who she was so close to forgiving and she didn't know what to do.

Draco could feel her eyes on him, and he no longer wanted to play this game. She looked beautiful and so...so vulnerable standing on a small black square as the flowers around them whispered, all he wanted what to take her away with him to some dark corner somewhere and show her just how much he wanted her... had always wanted her.

How wildly in love with her he was. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, like how he hid in the hallways when she was visiting Potter just to catch a glimpse of her, how hard he had tried for years to put her out of his mind, how badly his heart had broken when she would refuse to go to any gathering that also had him in attendance.

And so, he did exactly that.

He strode up to her, ignoring her gasp of outrage as he grabbed her upper arm in a gentle hold and turned her to face him.

"Merlin knows I've waited long enough to do this, Granger but you aren't here because I want to play a nasty prank on you or humiliate you in anyway. All of this..." he gestured expansively to the magical world around them, characters of her favourite childhood story frozen in place watching them, "All of this is for you... so that I could finally have a place to tell you what I have been wanting to say for years."

"Granger I'm in love with you. I have been since I was 16, every fucking day for the last ten years I have tried to convince myself it'll be fine... that I can find someone else... that you weren't that special." he winced while uttering the last word in a sotto voice, "But I can't. You belong with me, every fucking day I see you walk to Weasley's office or go see Potter and I want to reach out and touch you... capture that smile that you dole out so rarely... feel the warmth of your laugh. When I turned 30 and realised you were still alone, I knew it had to be you. It can be no one else. You belong to me." His declaration had been hard for him to make, she could tell from his expression. What must it have taken for such a self-possessed, confident and powerful man to say such things? Words that could be turned around and used against him.

"I have nothing I can say in order for you to forgive me for what I put you through in Hogwarts or what you went through in the Manor. I have nothing but an apology and a promise to honour and cherish you and to protect you so that nobody can turn vile words like mine and use them to hurt you again."

Hermione's eyes kept widening until she was gaping at him in shock. All the birds, the whispers of the flowers, the sounds of the Red-Queen all ceased to exist in that moment while the two of them stared at each other.

Eyes of mercury... determined and belligerent... and eyes of whiskey... wide in disbelief.

"Malfoy..." she began, her small hands fluttering like agitated butterflies before her. "We can't..."

He simply snapped, with his far superior height and strength he simply swung her up into his arms, ignoring her protests and began to walk away from the chessboard.

"But what about the game!?" shrieked the Red Queen, "Look even the Hatten's have arrived and the White Queen will be here soon."

Draco ignored her completely while walking determinedly towards the yonder forests.

"Malfoy... no... we have to finish the game before we can leave." Hermione groaned, struggling against his vice like grip.

"Granger I've waited a long time to speak to you alone. I thought I'd do it slowly, ease you into the idea but I'm afraid patience isn't my strong suit. You belong to me and we will stay here until you and I come to some sort of understanding."

"Understanding?"

"Yeah, an understanding that involves the both of us, together for the rest of our lives. I've waited far too long. Red suggested this whole shebang but if it were up to me, I'd have taken you away to some remote island years ago and never left."

Hermione felt compelled to say something but the fluttering of her belly and the rather savage expression on his hard face booked no argument.

Finding a tree with large saucer shaped leaves he sat down, pulling her onto his lap as she looked away from him... her face warm with a flush and her hands shaky with nerves.

"Pay attention, love."

She still refused to look him in the eye.

"What would it take to keep your attention on me?" he asked silkily, gently turning her by her chin to... urging her to keep her eyes focused on his.

"I am paying attention to you." she whispered softly, "I just...I never... we... I do forgive you"

"Thank you, sweetheart." he said fervently, placing soft kisses upon the palms of her hands, "You don't know what it means to me."

"I... I'm still not sure about any of the other things you said." she whispered shyly, trying to move out of his lap.

"I know sweetheart." he said tenderly, running his elegant nose along her collar bone and the soft place where her pulse throbbed in her throat before placing a kiss on the thin skin of the hollow, "This is all new and strange."

"You could say that." she laughed unsteadily, "I never imagined..."

"What? That I was madly, obsessively, wildly in love with you?"

"Yes that."

"You would've known had you not run in the opposite direction every time I was near."

"I..."

"I want you to elope with me." He said abruptly, Draco had to convince her that he was all in... he wanted her too desperately to lose her, "Elope with me Granger."

To further demonstrate his point, he bent his head and took her lips in a brutal kiss, plundering her mouth with the precision of an expertly shot arrow. He rubbed his tongue against hers, urging her to explore his mouth... which she did with dainty little licks of her own enjoying the wet, hot melding of mouths that banished every other thought from Hermione's mind.

"No wait..." she said, dazed... gazing up at him with passion misted eyes, "No Draco, we barely know each other. We can't just elope."

"I know enough about you to know I want to marry you. So, elope with me Granger." His mercurial eyes blazed with heat and determination.

"No Draco..." she struggled to push his heavy weight off her, "No...men like you don't marry women like me." Her hands fluttered helplessly as she tried to explain how ill-suited they were.

"Explain what you mean by that." He demanded, pinning her to the ground again. His hold slightly more bruising, more brutal.

"Well... look at you and... and... and look at me." She said gesturing to him, "It's like you walk around with your own personal halo. It's too much, you're too good-looking, you move in different circles than I do, and I'll probably never be comfortable in them, we have nothing in common and women throw themselves at you constantly, I don't think I could stand it. Do we need any more reasons!?"

"Granger." He said in voice that sounded like he was holding back a great deal of rage, "Women have thrown themselves at me since I was a teenager, I couldn't care less about parties or balls and I'll try my very best to develop a receding hairline since 'my personal halo' seems to bother you so much. But you... you're mine. If you won't marry me now, I'll just badger you till you do. There is nothing and I need you to understand this well, NOTHING that is going to stop me from keeping you now that I have you in. You are mine."

And with that declaration he simply sealed her lips, not allowing for another protest to pass them. His kiss was aggressive, like he wanted to imprint himself upon her.

She felt the heat of his lips and moaned, giving him access to the hidden recess of her mouth. Their tongues tangled intimately, she had never realised how sensual kissing could be. Draco kissed like a pirate, plundering but with exquisite passion, like he wanted to wring every last sensation from her lips.

She hadn't been with a man in years but even she knew that she had never experienced a kiss like his... incendiary and yet somehow tender like he was impressing his claim upon her not just verbally but also physically.

Hermione had always been a worrier so she still worried about the consequences of taking a hasty decision like this but for the first time in her life that little voice at the back of her head that often pulled her back, the one that prevented her from pushing too hard, getting too close, the one that warned her about falling in love and getting hurt... that voice was surprisingly silent.

"Take a chance on me, Hermione." his words were softly spoken, his silvery eyes so intense yet playful... for her they became places to frolic in, for her to be free and uninhabited and without knowing what she was saying she replied. "I love you so desperately."

"Yes." she whispered, "As long as you don't break my heart."

"Break your heart? Never... I have far too many years of hurt I need to make amends for, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hello friends, don't worry there will be an epilogue with some lemony-lemons and a whole lot of elopement fun. I hope you all have enjoyed this story!
> 
> Lots of love and ofc leave a review, they're a writers lifesblood!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Hello friends, those of you reading this who are looking for an update on The Necromancer's Wife... that'll be coming very very soon! I just wanted to write something fun and funny for Emma Watson's 30th birthday and take a break from NW. This is a two-part one-shot, something light and fun that I just wanted to write. I love the Alice in Wonderland series and thought combining these two would lead to a funny story.
> 
> Please leave in the comments/reviews if you would like part two to have some smut? Or are you happy with just light lemons? Ofc all reviews are welcome, and much appreciated.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMMA! WE LOVE YOU!


End file.
